Enaknya jadi anak anak terpilih
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Tahu gak? Ada enaknya loh jadi anak-anak terpilih. Pengen tahukan enaknya… baca saja fic ini…


**Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation. ®&© 1997-2007 Bandai. ©2007 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

**Enaknya jadi anak-anak terpilih © Iya**

**Genre: Humor **

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, 3A (Aneh, Ancur, Abal)**

**

* * *

Enaknya menjadi anak-anak terpilih.**

**Part.1**

**Chara : Taichi, Koushiro, Tentomon, dan Yamato. (Digimon Adventure)**

Hari ini Taichi mengajak Yamato, Koushiro berserta partner mereka main ke rumahnya.

Koushiro sedang mengerjakan tugas di laptopnya. Sedangkan Yamato dan Taichi sedang seru-serunya main PS. Tiba-tiba lampu mati.

"Waduhhh, Kenapa saat seru-seru begini pake acara mati lampu sih," kata Taichi.

"Gimana nih? Tugasku belum selesai," Koushiro panik sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Soalnya baterai laptop Koushiro sudah habis.

"Ehm," Taichi sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa Taichi?" tanya Yamato.

"Aku ada ide," Taichi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tidak beberapa kemudian, Taichi datang kembali dengan membawa beberapa kabel. Taichi memasang kabel-kabel itu pada saluran listrik dirumahnya. Setelah selesai Taichi memanggil Tentomon "Tentomon, sini sebentar."

"Ada apa?" Tentomon yang heran berjalan kearah Taichi.

Taichi memasang ujung kabel pada antena yang ada pada kepala Tentomon.

"Koushiro-han?" Tentomon meminta pertolongan pada Koushiro.

"Taichi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Koushiro bingung terhadap kelakuan Taichi.

"Tenang saja. Yosh, sudah selesai," Taichi menjauh dari Tentomon.

"Taichi, apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yamato.

"Lihat dan perhatikanlah. Tentomon keluarkan seranganmu," perintah Taichi pada Tentomon. Tentomon yang binggung memandang koushiro. "Lakukan saja, Tentomon," perintah Koushiro.

"**Petit Thunder!"**Tentomon menembakan listrik dari antena. Listrik mengalir melalui kabel dan membuat lampu, AC, TV dan beberapa barang elektronik menyala.

"Akhirnya nyala juga. Tidak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Tidak ada generator, Tentomon pun jadi," kata Taichi sambil tersenyum.

_Enaknya : Punya persediaan listrik cadangan__**.**_

* * *

**Part.2**

**Chara : Takuya dan Kouji (Digimon Frontier)**

Kouji sedang belajar di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Takuya menghubunginya melalui Digivice.

'Kouji!' panggil Takuya dari Digivice.

"Ada apa, Takuya?" Kouji menatap Digivicenya.

_'Aku perlu bantuanmu.'_

"Ada apa?" raut wajah Kouji menjadi serius.

_'Gawat sekali.'_

"Memang ada apa? Apa Digimon menyerang?" Kouji mulai panik.

_'Bukan, Lebih parah dari itu.'_

"Jadi, kenapa?" Kouji tambah panik.

'Aku belum mengerjakan PR buat besok. Jadi, aku minta jawabanmu."

"Lalu, kenapa memakai Digivice?" Kouji kesal.

_'Karena bebas pulsa, jika aku memakai Digivice.'_

Gubrak! Kouji jatuh dalam posisi tidak elit.

'Kouji?'

"AGH… KUKIRA ADA DIGIMON YANG MENYERANG! JANGAN MENGHUBUNGIKU UNTUK ALASAN TIDAK PENTING!" Kouji membanting Digivice-nya.

"AGH..! DIGIVICE-KU!" teriak Kouji saat melihat Digivicenya hancur berantakan.

_Enaknya : Bebas pulsa._

* * *

**Part.3**

**Chara : Junpei, Takuya (Digimon Frontier)**

Takuya dan Junpei hari ini sedang berada di Shibuya Park. Junpei sedang duduk di kursi dan di sebelahnya, ada Takuya yang sedang menelepon Izumi.

"Oh, Begitu yah. Tapi besok jadi 'kan?" ucap Takuya saat menelepon Izumi.

_'Iya. Pasti donk,'_ jawab Izumi dari serbang sana.

"OK. Akan kutunggu di… loh kok mati," Takuya heran.

"Ada apa Takuya?" tanya Junpei.

"Tidak tahu nih, lagi asik-asik menelepon malah mati," Takuya terus mencoba menghubungi Izumi tetapi tidak bisa.

"Sepertinya, ada gangguan," kata Junpei dengan tenang.

"Gimana nih!" Takuya panik.

"Tenang Takuya, 'kan ada ini," Junpei mengeluarkan Digivice-nya.

"Digivice?" Takuya heran.

"Benar," Junpei menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Takuya.

"Tentu saja, untuk menghubungi Izumi. Selain bebas pulsa, juga tidak ada gangguan sinyal."

"Ide bagus," ucap Takuya pada Junpei.

_Enaknya : Tidak ada gangguan sinyal._

_

* * *

_**Part.4**

**Chara : Daisuke, Miyako, Iori (Digimon 2)**

"Gawat! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas musim panas!" Miyako berteriak.

"Tenang saja Miyako," kata Daisuke.

"Tenang, tenang, kepalamu tenang. Gimana bisa tenang? Besok harus dikumpulkan!" Miyako memukul kepala Daisuke.

"AW..! Sakit tahu Miyako," Daisuke memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Memangnya, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Miyako.

"Belum," jawab Daisuke dengan santai.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu?" tanya Miyako.

"Kita 'kan punya kotak ajaib," Daisuke tersenyum.

"Kotak ajaib?" Miyako heran.

"Setahuku, yang ada itu kantong ajaib. Kok malah kotak ajaib?" Iori yang heran bertanya pada Daisuke.

"Kata siapa? Ini kotak ajaibnya," Daisuke menunjuk ke arah komputer.

"Komputer?" kata Iori dan Miyako bersamaan tentu saja dengan wajah heran.

"Benar."

"Apa kau sudah gila, Daisuke?" Miyako bertanya pada Daisuke.

"Tidak. Aku masih normal kok," jawab Daisuke.

"Lalu?" Miyako tambah bingung.

"Kita 'kan dapat masuk ke Dunia Digital. Lalu mengerjakan tugas kita di sana," jelas Daisuke.

"…" Iori dan Miyako saling berpandangan.

"Bukankah, waktu di dunia digital lebih lama dari Dunia Nyata," ucap Daisuke.

"Jenius!" kata Miyako pada Daisuke sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

_Enaknya : Bisa mempunyai waktu lebih lama dari orang biasanya._

_

* * *

_**Part.5**

**Chara : Takuya, Izumi (Digimon Frontier)**

Hari yang panas di Dunia Digital. Takuya, dan Izumi sedang menunggu teman-temannya.

"Wah… Panas sekali!" keluh Takuya.

"Takuya, berhentilah mengeluh. Ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya kamu mengeluh," Izumi kesal.

"Tapi panas sekali. Gerah tahu!" teriak Takuya.

"Jelaslah panas, kita ini ada di gurun bukan di gunung."

'Andai saja ada angin,' pikir Takuya.

"AH!" Takuya sepertinya mendapatkan ide.

"Ada apa Takuya?" tanya Izumi.

"Izumi, berubahlah jadi Fairymon,"

"hah?" Izumi heran.

"Ayo berubahlah,"

"Baiklah," Izumi mengeluarkan digivice.

***Spirit, Evolution..!***

***Fairymon..!***

"Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Fairymon.

"Keluarkan jurus anginmu,"

"Hah?" Fairymon heran.

"Ayo lakukan,"

"**Brezza Petalo!**" Fairymon mengeluarkan angin dari jari-jarinya.

"Ah, segarnya…" Takuya merasakan angin yang berhembus ke arah tubuhnya.

"Takuya, jadi kau kepanasan yah? Mau yang lebih segar lagi tidak?" tanya Fairymon.

"Benarkah? aku mau," jawab Takuya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, ini. **Brezza Petalo!"** kali ini Fairymon mengeluarkan angin yang lebih kencang ke arah Takuya.

"AGH!" Takuya terpental jauh ke udara.

_Enaknya : Dapat angin jika kepanasan._

_

* * *

_**Part.6**

**Chara : ke 6 Legendary Warriors. (Digimon Frontier)**

The Geng sedang menyusuri gurun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena lelah mereka beristirahat sebentar.

"PANAS.!" teriak Takuya.

"Izumi, ayolah berubah jadi Fairymon lagi. Tapi jangan seperti yang kemarin. Ya, ya?" kata Takuya kepada Izumi dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak mau. Emangnya, Aku kipas angin apa?" Izumi kesal.

"Huh," Takuya mengeluh kesal. Dia melihat Tomoki yang sedang menonton Junpei yang sedang memainkan atraksi sulap. Tiba-tiba lampu yang ada kepalanya menyala.

"Tomoki!" Takuya memanggil Tomoki.

"Ada apa Takuya-niichan?" tanya Tomoki.

"Tomoki, kau mau tidak berubah jadi Chakkumon?" tanya Takuya.

"Takuya, Kau mau berbuat apa lagi?" tanya Kouji pada Takuya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Takuya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan berubah," kata Tomoki.

***Spirit.. Evolution..!***

***Chakkumon..!***

"Lalu apa yang akan Chakumon lakukan?" tanya Kouichi.

"He..he.." Takuya tersenyum.

"?" para Legendary Warriors yang lain hanya bisa heran, karena tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Takuya.

"Chakkumon. Keluarkan hembusan udara dinginmu pada kami tetapi jangan kencang-kencang," perintah Takuya.

"Em.. **Kachikachi, Kachin!"** Chakkumon mengangguk lalu menghembuskan udara beku dari mulutnya.

"Sejuk!" ucap Takuya.

_Enaknya : Punya pendingin jika kepanasan._

_

* * *

_**Part.7**

**Chara : Takuya dan Kouji (Digimon Frontier)**

Kali ini Takuya dan Kouji sedang menyusuri gunung bersalju di dunia digital.

"GRER.! Dingin!" Takuya memeluk tubuhnya.

"Berisik sekali kau, Takuya,"

"Memang kau tidak kedinginan Kouji?"

"Biasa saja. Takuya, aku heran. Kenapa pemegang _spirit_ api bisa kedinginan?"

"Ah! Kouji, kau jenius!"

"Hah?" Kouji memasang wajah herannya.

***Spirit, Evolution..!***

***Agnimon..!***

"Takuya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kouji.

"Tenang saja. **Salamander break!"** Takuya memutar tubuhnya lalu membentuk pusaran api.

Keadaan sekitar jadi menghangat.

_Enaknya: Dapat penghangatkan diri sendiri dan sekitar jika kedinginan._

_

* * *

_**Part.8**

**Chara : Takuya dan Kouji (Digimon Frontier)**

Kali ini The Gang akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan menggunakan Trainmon. Tapi karena lama menunggu Takuya dan Kouji, para Legendary Warriors yang lain meninggalkan mereka.

"Wah, Gawat terlambat..!" Takuya kesal.

"Bodoh, ini gara-gara kamu,"

"Iya, iya. Aku ngaku salah," Takuya cemberut.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa menyusul mereka?" Kouji berbicara pada Takuya.

"Em," Takuya berpikir.

"Takuya?"

"Ah!" lampu di kepala Takuya menyala.

"Ada apa?"

"Kouji, berubah jadi Garmmon,"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sudah, berubah saja,"

***Spirit, Evolution..!***

***Grammon..!***

"Yosh!" Takuya menaiki punggung Grammon.

"Takuya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Akan lebih cepat mengejar mereka dengan Grammon, yang paling cepat diantara _legendary warriors_ lainnya bukan?"

"Kau kira, aku ini kendaraan apa?" Grammon kesal.

"Ayolah, Grammon. kalau kita berjalan, mana mungkin dapat mengejar mereka," Takuya membujuk Grammon.

"Ya sudah," Kouji mau tidak mau mengikuti perintah Takuya.

_Enaknya: Bila terlambat, dapat menyusul dengan cepat._

_

* * *

_**Part.9**

**Chara : Digidestend 2 (Digimon 2)**

Liburan kali ini para Digidestend sedang liburan di dunia digital.

"Pantai!" teriak Daisuke sambil lari ke arah pantai. Disusul oleh teman-temannya. Daisuke, Takeru, dan Digimon mereka sedang main voli pantai. Hikari dan Tailmon sedang membuat istana pasir. Miyako, Iori berserta partner mereka sedang berenang.

Dua jam kemudian.

"Lama-lama kalau main seperti ini rasanya bosan," Daisuke mulai bosan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hikari.

"Entahlah," Daisuke memandang sekelilingnya. Lalu dia melihat Iori dengan Armadillomon sedang bersantai. Tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalanya.

"Iori!" Daisuke memanggil Iori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iori.

"Bisakan, kau membuat Armadillomon berubah menjadi Submarimon." pinta Daisuke pada Iori.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Iori lagi.

"Sudah-sudah lakukan saja,"

"Baiklah,"

***DIGIMENTAL POWER UP!***

***Armadillomon, Armor Shinkai!***

***Reliable Guardian of the Sea, Submarimon!***

Submarimon mengapung dalam air. "Yosh!" Daisuke masuk dalam Submarimon.

"Daisuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Iori.

"Tentu saja, wisata dalam laut,"

_Enaknya : Dapat wisata dalam laut gratis._

_

* * *

_*Sudah diedit.


End file.
